Hide and Seek
by ImHungry0202
Summary: On a nice sunny day, Sonic and friends decide to play a game of hide and seek. SonicXTails


It was a nice Summer day when six friends were out in the sun, enjoying the bright warm feeling they've all been yearning for.

When they were together, it felt as if none of the world could stop them.

Onward to the story!

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge were all gathered in the middle of Sonic's front yard discussing what they should do to pass the time.

Amy suggested to do something outside because it was such a nice day.

Everyone agreed, but the problem was they didn't know what to do.

Then Tails said cheerfully, "How about we play Hide and go Seek?"

Knuckles scuffed and everybody's attention was on him. He folded his arms cross his chest gruffily.

"Heh, Hide and go Seek? What are you, four?"

A vein popped out of Amy's forehead.

"Knuckles!" Amy growled while throwing cannonballs at him out of nowhere.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Amy was throwing cannonballs in random directions while chasing Knuckles, making the poor guy run for dear life.

Everyone turned back into the wide huddle again talking about the matter at hand, ignoring the fighting in the background.

"Sure!" Rouge said, "I think it would be fun."

"We could put teams to make this more interesting." Cream says, pointing her finger up as if she was ruling out that they were infact playing the game.

Everyone liked this idea, especially Amy. It caught her attention so much to the point where it made her stop throwing cannonsballs towards the terrified Knuckles.

"Oooh, teams?" Amy thought with delight, "I hope I get paired with Sonic!"

Amy rushed over to the huddle in excitement.

To decide who will be paired with who, the group wrote the numbers 1-6 on small strips of paper.

The pairs will be arranged like this; number 1 and 3 are pairs, 2 and 4, and 5 and 6.

Sonic gathered the small strips of papers and dumped them in an empty jar.

One by one the friends picked their slips, secretly hoping the people they want to be paired with has their assigned arrangements.

"I hope I get paired with Sonic!" Tails thought, blushing a little.

The friends gathered together once again holding their papers.

"On the count of three we show our papers." Tails said, eyeing everyone.

1...

2...

3!

Suddenly, everyone turned their slips revealing their numbers.

Amy slumped down in disappointment, Cream smiled cheerfully closing both eyes, Rouge and Knuckles smiled evilly, Sonic smiled brightly, and Tails got filled with happy giddiness.

The pairs were; Amy and Rouge, Cream and Knuckles, and Tails and Sonic. The rules were pretty simple, you cannot go pass the park that was pretty close to Sonic's house, but there's an exception where you can also hide in the park.

Also, to make finding people more easier, they may use roller skates or bikes.

Then, when a player is found, he or she has to run for it, and if they get tagged by the person that is it then they are out.

So the interesting game began, Cream and Knuckles were it this round.

Cream took off on her bike, while Knuckles road his skateboard along the black pavement.

Amy grabbed Rouge's wrist and took off hiding behind a bush in the park.

Tails and Sonic ran to a narrow opening between two houses and slid in.

Both friends were on opposite walls facing each other. They were so close that Tails blushed, because he could feel Sonic's hot breath trailing along his neck.

Sonic looked over in alarm spotting Cream ride pass right by them.

There was still a chance to escape.

"We need to hide somewhere else now," Sonic whispered in Tails's ear.

This made Tails shudder.

Tails and Sonic accidentally tried to move at the same time, causing Tails's knee to grind into Sonic's crotch due to narrow space.

Sonic let out a little moan. By now, Tails was probably more red than a tomato.

"S-sorry," Sonic stuttered.

A nervous smile hooked itself on Sonic's face.

"It's fine, I know where we should hide next." Sonic whispered.

Sonic took Tails's wrist and led him to an area with a lot of trees and shrubbery.

He forcefully pushed Tails into nearby bushes making him fall on his ass.

"What gives?" Tails asked, rubbing his butt.

Sonic hovered over him. He climbed on top of Tails and straddled over Tails's lower region.

"What are you-," Tails was interrupted, "Ahh!" Tails moaned as Sonic grinds their crotches together.

Sonic leaned towards Tails and gave him a lustful kiss.

He then moved toward his ear whispering, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Ugh, Sonic," Tails moaned as he watched his friend rub their cocks together in a teasing way.

"W-what if someone sees?" he gasped as Sonic rubbed harder. A clear smirk could be seen on Sonic's face.

"Let them watch," Sonic said seductively.

He suddenly stopped his rubbing earning a small whine from the younger boy. His eyes seemed to scan Tails's, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Tails blushed, turning his head away trying to shield his body.

"You just look so... good!" Sonic said, leaning in to kiss Tails hard.

Tails tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he realized what was coming.

Meanwhile with Amy and Rouge, Amy was rolling skating down the pavement, while poor Rouge chased after the younger girl.

Knuckles was running after them, who was not too far behind.

"Now I've got you, bitch!" He yelled from the distance.

Amy scowled. She made a sharp turn making her and Rouge collide into some bushes.

"Ouch! You okay Rouge-"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Rouge asked.

Silence filled the area until an all familiar voice or maybe two broke the silence.

"Ahh, Sonic, I'm not ready!" Tails moaned.

Amy and Rouge looked at eachother wide-eyed. They looked over the bush in front of them.

They gasped in astonishment as they watched their friends getting ready to do it.

Sonic slid his pants down, agonizingly slow torturing the younger boy. Once those were through, he positioned himself at Tails's anal opening.

"You ready?" Sonic asked with a tantilizing grin.

Tails nodded slowly, but then turned his eyes to meet Sonic's again.

"You know this is considered rape," Tails said furrowing, just staring back at him.

He was expecting him to say something, but instead Sonic just chuckled leaving the younger boy to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not considered rape if you want it," Sonic said in a low tone, slowly pushing into Tails.

A surprised gasp escaped Tails's lips, sending electrifying chills down Sonic's back. Yet, another chuckle slipped from Sonic.

"It seems like someone is enjoying it already." Sonic stated lustfully.

He kept on pushing in and out of Tails, receiving frequent moans from the both of them.

Suddenly, Sonic pushed in on an angle that hit a bundle of nerves, causing a rush of pleasure to overflow Tails's body.

"Ahh! M-" He stopped what he was about to say.

"What is it?" Sonic said, stopping.

"D-don't stop!" Tails stuttered while breathing hard, suddenly becoming embarrassed of what he just shout out.

Sonic chuckled and continued to thrust inside of Tails.

Sonic's senses kicked in and he turned his head. He smirked as he saw two female figures watching them.

After five more lustful thrusts, Tails came, thightening his ass muscles around Sonic's dick.

It sent a sensation throughout Sonic's body. With this final clench, Sonic came inside of Tails. He slid out and layed to the side of Tails.

Amy and Rouge just sat there, as Amy was holding a video camera at their friends. Amy finally pressed the finish recording button.

"Did you see that?" Amy asked Rouge with her eyes practically sparkling.

Rouge could only nod due to being in a daze.

A voice broke the fantasies rolling inside of Amy and Rouge's head, making them snap back into reality.

"Hey! That footage you just took there costs a billion dollars!" Sonic smiled at them.

The two girls glanced at each other in fear, awkwardness, and embarrassment.

The girls just stood there with their mouths and eyes wide. They looked at Sonic then at each other repeatedly.

Sonic just rolled his eyes as he sat there, nonchalant or phased by the girls' poorly hidden presence.

Then, an evil plan hatched into Amy's wicked mind.

She scanned the area, eyeing Sonic and the sleeping Tails, who fell asleep with his head on Sonic's lap.

She motioned with her hand to Rouge like she was going to tell her a secret.

Rouge leaned one of her ears over to Amy's mouth, listening attentively to what the other girl was saying.

"We... should take advantage of this video!" Amy whispered happily.

Rouge nodded vigorously in happy agreement. The two girls kept whispering plans to each other, until they atleast find a good plan.

This made Sonic arch his eyebrow in suspicion, but he brushed the suspicion out of his mind, looking over to the boy sleeping on top of his lap.

Sonic gently ran his hands through Tails's hair, causing Tails to push closer into Sonic's member.

The sudden contact caused Sonic to grip Tails's hair tight, causing Tails to awake.

Tails sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sonic's heart melted as he noticied how cute Tails was.

Sonic smiled at pulled Tails into his arms, as Tails just noticed the two girls in the bushes behind him.

"S-Sonic!" Tails whispered nervously, pointing at Amy and Rouge.

"Should we call the Sonic-busters?" Sonic asked wittily.

"Did they notice us here?" Tails lowered his voice really quiet, "Did they see us... doing it?"

"Yep. They video-taped it, too."

"WHAT?!" Tails asked, putting his hands over his face.

Tails drooped over in embarrassment, his body suddenly hitting the ground.

Tails wanted to run away, but he wondered what would happen if they told everyone?

He decided he would try and talk to the girls about it, but before he could, Sonic interrupted him.

Sonic had pulled Tails into his arms, basically causing Tails to become more embarrassed.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the boy tight. Tails felt his head become hot.

Amy and Rouge were still brainstorming ideas, until Rouge came up with a plan.

"I know what we should make them do!" Rouge whispered smiling broadly.

"What?" Amy had asked so eagerly, that the thought just makes her want to throw cannonballs at something.

"We should make them serve us as butlers for at least a week!" Rouge giggled.

Amy nodded and grinned evilly, "Not butlers, but maids."

The two girls stood up with wide, narcisstic smiles that were clearly seen on their faces.

Tails nervously pulls away from Sonic.

"I already told him that you ladies saw... and video-taped," Sonic explained.

The words 'video-taped' made Tails even more embarassed.

"Rouge and I are going to make a deal with you!" Amy said smiling, pointing at the pair.

She held up the video recorder, waving it annoyingly. The boys eyed the camera, and then each other.

"What?" Tails asked, dumb-founded.

Sonic shrugged.

"You two will be Rouge and I's maids for a week and if you don't, I'll tell everyone!" She said, smirking at the duo's synochronized facial expressions.


End file.
